Tokimeki Memorial World Edition
by Vani Jane
Summary: Kiku tries to help Arthur with his UST problems by giving him a game – but not just any game. It was a dating simulation game with skinship! Parody of Tokimeki Memorial Girls Side DS and then some.


**Title: **Tokimeki Memorial World Edition  
><strong>Series:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>America & England / Alfred & Arthur; implied Greece & Japan / Heracles & Kiku  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Parody  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Shouen-Ai, Human Names, Parody of Tokimeki Memorial DS  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The Tokimeki Memorial Series belongs to their respective owners and whatnot. (Or else you can raep the guys in TMGS DS if I owned it XD)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kiku tries to help Arthur with his UST problems by giving him a game – but no just any game. It was a dating simulation game with skinship!

* * *

><p>Kiku was now sitting in Arthur's living room couch. He wasn't particularly sure what had gotten him here – oh wait, that's right! He knew for a fact, as did almost every other nation, that their good friend, Arthur had some bad sexual tensions. It wasn't unrequited as Arthur thought, but Kiku deduced that the man could be quite dense with these things.<p>

So, it brings us back to why he was sitting in Arthur's couch while waiting for the Englishman to be back with tea and snacks. On his lap was a box, a neatly wrapped box that he planned to give to Arthur in hopes of helping the man with his... predicament.

But at the moment, Kiku felt like killing himself. He didn't mean to pry, but he did. He didn't want to get caught up in any mess, but he would. He certainly didn't want to cause a World War Three, but he would... if things wouldn't work out well. But, he thought, if it did work out well, then there wouldn't be a war in the near future.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," Arthur said as he arrived with a tray of tea and snacks for his Japanese guest. "I wasn't expecting any calls today, so I hope you'll pardon me with the lack of variety."

"Oh, no, it's all right, Arthur-san." Kiku said, bowing his head down slightly. "I came here unannounced, I should be the one to apologize."

Arthur chuckled as he set the tray on the coffee table, "You don't have to, it's nice to have guests aside from Alfred now and then."

Kiku chuckled at that, not knowing what to say. This was harder than he had thought.

"Here, have some tea. It might not be like what your used to, but I can guarantee that it doesn't taste as horrible as Alfred's coffee." Arthur said with a smile.

Kiku smiled back stiffly as he noticed Arthur's great eyebrow twitch. "Thank you, I will have some."

Kiku sipped the tea quietly, Arthur had it bad – even Francis was starting to worry, though Kiku didn't really understand why the Frenchman was worried. If Arthur only had a tumble on the futon once in a while, he wouldn't be so grouchy – Kiku blushed at his thoughts and forced Heracles out of his mind.

Kiku cleared his throat and set the tea cup down, it was now or never.

"Arthur-san," Kiku said and gulped, "I-I have a gift for you!"

"A... gift?" Arthur blinked, shocked by all this.

"H-Hai," Kiku nodded and presented the box, "This is a new game that one of my companies had made. It's actually part of a long series of games."

"A... game?" Arthur blinked again then looked away, "Uh, I'm flattered, Kiku... but shouldn't you be giving this to... Alfred? I mean, I'm not quite fond of games and—"

"Oh, but Alfred-san wouldn't like this game," Kiku lied, Alfred didn't even know heck about this. "It's nothing like that games he is interested in. It's more of a story game – you make decisions, raise parameters to get your suitable ending. It's heavy on the text and less on the action – it's not a game Alfred-san would enjoy. And I know you like to read... so, I was hoping..."

"Oh!" Arthur gasped, feeling a bit bad for making Kiku feel bad and he even had a present. "Then, I... suppose I can..."

"Really? That's great!" Kiku beamed and placed the box on the coffee table. "This is actually a special version I had especially made. It is not yet in mass production and I wanted to get an outsider's review on it. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this game, yet. It is supposed to be top secret."

Well, it wasn't really the complete truth but it was a secret.

"Oh, well, then I'm honoured." Arthur said, not knowing what to really say. "And I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Thank you, Arthur-san!" Kiku bowed his head. "There is a manual inside that explains everything – I have to go now. My boss is expecting me, I still have many papers to work on. I will see you next time. Sayonara, Arthur-san and thank you for treating me well today."

Before Arthur could speak, Kiku was out the door. Strange, he thought. Kiku was always nervous around people but never was he like that. Something was up, he knew and it had something to do with the contents in the box.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I got this idea while playing TMGS2 last night (I'm going for Hikamicchi but it feels like I'm cheating on Himurocchi ;A; ) and Hikamicchi just had to say, "I'm thinking of impure thoughts" pertaining to my uber skinship rubbing. XD (And he like, called me for a date to his ROOM for the next weekend AND nothing happened. WTH. XD)

I'm not sure if I should continue this since this really was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. But if I get a lot of reviews for this one, then I might. **So, leave a review if you want me to continue or not but please no flames.** XD

Anyhoo~ thanks for reading! I'm off to molest the TMGS2 guys now (TMGS2 skinship is way more awesome than TMGS1... Too bad. 'Coz I'd so _love _to molest Himurochii so bad XD)


End file.
